He Knows
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Three candles: and the room is bright, we see that it takes four to make it ignite, but that one is gone and we see no light. We told him to stay. To stay and fight. But he said his last words: Big Brothers, Goodnight. When you awake tomorrow, you will be alright.


**He Knows: **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner**  
**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, places, etcetera is not owned by me. I simply do the plot.**  
**

Mikey laid pitifully sprawled out on the concrete rooftop in New York. His fresh internal fluids cascaded out the stab wound in his side. His chest rose slowly and made a quick downfall. His shallow breaths caused pain to erupt in his bodily as he fought to stay conscious. He knew his brothers were out there. Looking for him because his big brotherly instincts told him that Mikey was in trouble. He knew Raph was fuming at the thought of someone hurting his baby bro. He knew Donny was finding him by tracking his signal. No matter how obnoxious Mikey was, they loved him. His optimistic and cheerful mood clearly bothered them, but when Mikey sensed that they at least relaxed a bit, he was knew: he knew that he succeeded in sucking up a quarter of the tension.

Leo was appointed to be the leader of the group. Mikey understood why. He had the dedication, loyalty, determination, and motherly impulse a good leader possessed. Even though he sometimes lost his temper with Raph, he had an amount of patience that rivaled Mikey's amount of energy. Leo acted as the guardian (besides Splinter) to his brothers (over protective of Mikey though).

Raph is also known as the hothead of the family. He is a bit rebellious but not stone hearted. He hates to show affection, but Mikey thought of him as a big softy. He argues more with Leo in serious terms but he gets annoyed at Mikey's antics a lot. He keeps a close eye on his baby brother though he'd never admit it.

Donnie openly showed his emotions. He may not cry in front of his brothers, but hee had to problem telling them that he was worried, or scared, or that he loved them. He might have more patience than Leo. This could be proven on several occasions when Leo broke the toaster, or Raph had his anger fits, or when Mikey wanted upgrades and didn't leave him alone.

Mikey smiled. How Leo actually broke the toaster was still somewhat a mystery. He may not know how to cook, but he should at least learn the kitchen appliance basics. Blood eventually started to fill his throat and was slowly drowning him. He closed his eyes and thought back on when he left out.

* * *

_"Dudes, I'm leaving to get the food now. Chinese right?" Mikey asked, putting on his hat and overcoat._

_"Yeah," Raph and Donnie answered distractedly, each doing their own thing. Leo was in the kitchen reading his book. He looked up from it and looked at Mikey._

_"Be careful Mikey. Call me when you're there and call me when you're leaving. Okay?"_

_"Leo, bro, stop worrying so much. I'll be fine." Mikey started walking towards the door._

_"Michelangelo," Leo threatened. "If you take more than 35 minutes, I'm coming to look for you."_

_"Sure thing Leo," and with his famous smile he left out._

* * *

Mikey found the irony behind that memory. He wasn't fine at all. He was dying of a stab wound, alone. No one there to tell him to stay away from the light or assure him that they'll be okay without him. He started gurgling from the overfill of blood. His head lifted and he felt a hand on his plastron. He started coughing to get his airways open. After about a minute of two he stopped and slowly opened his eyes. Staring back down at him was Leo. In the distance, he heard Donnie's voice followed by Raph. The two ran up to Mikey and knelt. Donnie was checking his pulse and used a makeshift tourniquet.

"We need to get him to the lair." Mikey felt himself being lift up and carried. His vision started to turn white and his body felt numb.

"I need you to stay awake for me, okay?" Mikey nodded slightly. His vision cleared some and he looked up to see that Leo was carrying him bridal style.

"How long w's I gone?" Mikey asked him, his speech was slightly slurred. Leo looked down at his brother.

"28 minutes." Leo saw that look in Mikey's eyes. "I know but my 'Leo senses were tingling.'" He saw Mikey smile a bit before he asked another question.

"How you fin' me?"

"Donnie tracked your shell cell signal." Mikey closed his eyes.

"Raph mad?" Leo looked straight ahead before answering.

"When isn't he?" They stopped and Raph opened the lid. Donny went down first, followed by leo and Mikey, then Raph who closed the lid back. They ran as fast as they could in the tunnel. Mikey kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Stay wit' us Mike," Raph called out, running next to Leo.

"I'm tryin' but it hurts."

"I know Mikey but you gotta hang in there, a'right?"

"I'll try bro, but if I die, it's gonna...okay." He slipped out of consciousness. They ended up at the lair. They saw their sensei standing there. They quickly took him to the infirmary and laid him across the bed. Leo and Raph stood outside the lair and waited for Donnie to come out and say that Mikey was alright. That he was siting up on his bed eating pizza and smiling that famous smile. It was hours later that Donnie came out, eyes blood-shot and his body trembling. Leo ran towards him and hugged him against his plastron.

"I'm sorry, im sorry, im sorry..." Donnie kept repeating over and over while Leo tried to hush him.

"It's not your fault." Raph ran into the room and walked up towards the bed. He let out a choked sob. It was then that Leo let Don go and walked up next to his Younger brother. He looked down and allowed his tears to flow freely out his eyes. Mikey laid there, motionless, eyes open and lips pursed into a thin line. Leo took a shaky hand and closed his baby brothers' eyes.

"I hope he knew tha' we loved him."

"He does Raph. He does."

It had been three years since that horrible event. Life in the lair had been quiet but they never fell apart. They had each other to lean on when on needed it. Leo walked silently into a small room. He closed the door behind him and stood there in the middle. The room only possessed four candles, each made by the turtles when they were younger. Their sensei said that each candle represented their life. That if it flickered then the soul is troubled. Leo looked at his candle light. It flickered slightly; he turned his head and looked at Michelangelo's candle. It had been blown out. Leo fought the urge to cry. The room seemed dark and cold and unwelcoming. It seemed to remind him that his baby brother was dead. His candle light flickered more rapidly as tears started to soak his bandana. His soul was troubled; burdened with the fact that he failed his baby brother.

"I'm sorry. I love you."


End file.
